


And My Charger Broke

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boredom, Humor, M/M, friends hanging out, idk why i wrote this it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: I think we're all ignoring the issue here!





	And My Charger Broke

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic was supposed to have direction at some point, but then I actually typed it and it turned into rambling. I don’t know why anyone’s still reading this series.

Twilight Town was known for a multitude of things. First and foremost were its dazzling sunsets which had earned the city its name. Afterwards was the world famous Marketplace, known for its extensiveness, fresh exotic produce and constant busy activity. Third was its Struggle matches, which were often broadcasted on television to be shared with the rest of the nation. As for the fourth? Probably the sea-salt ice cream that everyone tries to pretend Radiant Garden is known for. Liars, all of them.

And as for the Twilight Town library…no one really paid any attention to it. Twilight Town might not have been known for it, despite it being a rather large building with a rather large book collection, but that was one thing Radiant Garden could claim superiority in. No one really minded, though, as that made it all the more ideal for a quiet space. Which was why a small group of friends found themselves huddled in a corner of the non-fiction section around two laptops.

Decidedly _not_ being quiet.

“No…nononononononononooooo! Ffffffuuuuck!”

Not being quiet at all.

Ven looked up from his brother’s laptop, borrowed of course because he let Zack hold his and hasn’t seen it in three weeks…thank god he wasn’t in school anymore, to find Sora hunched over his own and grabbing at his hair in frustration. Roxas, who had been laid out on his back behind Ventus while listening to music, pulled out an earbud and raised an eyebrow at the clearly distraught brunet.

“What happened this time?”

This time. Because something was always happening with Sora’s laptop. For someone as technologically impaired as he, it wasn’t really a surprise though. It was only a matter of finding out what went wrong rather than questioning how or why. No one ever really knew with Sora anyway.

“Ughh. You remember when we went to that Disney convention a few weeks ago?” Sora mumbled through his hands, which had slid down over his face by this point.

“I can’t see why I wouldn’t. I was there,” Roxas replied. Ven had to agree there. They had all gone. Even Vanitas was dragged there. He tried to pretend he didn’t enjoy himself. He did.

“Don’t be a smartass Roxas, I’m suffering over here. You know how we took all those pictures? Well I’m trying to send them to my cousins back in Destiny. And this friggin. Laptop. Died. On. Me.”

Honestly no one was surprised. It would’ve been one thing or another. The library’s internet crapping out, the files getting corrupted, the email site not working… If anything, Ven was surprised it wasn’t the internet not working considering that was the only reason they were all in the library. Sora and Riku’s internet service was beyond terrible, Roxas and Lea had theirs cut off to switch services and it was going not-so-well…Ventus and Vanitas were relying on their phone data at this point. Kairi had a good connection, but she lived far enough away from the rest of them that it was easier to just go to the library anyway. In fact, she really didn’t need to be there with them, buried under a mountain of beanbag chairs she had claimed for her own. But she wanted to be, so no one complained. The fact of the matter was…it would’ve been no surprise that the reason Sora was even at the library was what would have failed him because seriously. Technology hated him.

But no. His laptop died. Which was even more perplexing because it was plugged in.

Kairi’s head popped out from underneath her mountain.

“I told you to let me send them.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to do it myself,” Sora pouted further into his hands. Kairi pulled herself a little farther out of her beanbag mountain to rest her head on her arms, looking for all the world unconcerned.

“This is why you don’t do laptop stuff by yourself. It should be fine though, you’ve got the photos backed up right?”

“Umm…”

Now the worry started.

“‘Um’ what? Sora please don’t tell me you accidentally deleted them.”

Sora stared at her sheepishly through his fingers.

“I thought they’d take up too much space and be fine after they were sent. It’s kinda weird though, they were all grayed out when I tried to send them…”

Kairi’s facepalm could be heard throughout the building, Ven was sure.

“Please tell me someone else had those pictures.”

Ven looked at Roxas, who looked back up at him and shrugged, then looked over at Riku occupying himself with a book he was staring at quizzically, who then looked up at the pause of silence.

“Huh?” he asked.

“Riku, do you have those pictures we took at that Disney convention a few weeks ago? _Please say yes_ ,” Sora all but begged.

“Hmm? Oh they’re probably on my flashdrive. I left that back home though…”

“Flashdrive! Great! We can go back home and—”

“Sora it’s Sunday. The next tram isn’t for another hour and you would have to walk there. In this heat,” Kairi interrupted.

Sora’s shoulders sagged and the sound that came out of his mouth could only be described as a quiet, pained squeal.

“Why don’t you send them tomorrow?” Roxas asked, giving Sora a worried glance.

“His mom called and asked about them,” Riku answered since Sora was too busy slowly deflating. “He promised he’d send them today. She can get kinda crazy when it comes to pictures.”

“His whole family is kinda crazy,” Kairi mumbled under her breath. Everyone heard her anyway.

“I thought he was sending pics to his cousins?” Ven asked. Riku nodded.

“Like Kairi said. They’re all kinda crazy when it comes to pictures. Seriously, you should’ve seen our high school graduation. …Wait, no actually maybe you shouldn’t have.”

“Mom wanted to see pictures, and then she told all her siblings about them and then Dad told all his siblings about them and now my entire family wants to see these friggin DisneyCon pictures,” Sora finally pitched in. His voice was wobbly and his eyes were shiny. It was a little frightening.

“That doesn’t sound so bad…?” Ven wasn’t even sure if that was the right thing to say but it probably wasn’t.

“Yes it is Ventus! They’re gonna come after me!” Sora shouted. A few shushes were thrown their way regardless. Ven turned around and peaked over at the information desk. Ienzo was giving them the evil eye. Yeah, that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Roxas didn’t seem to care though. “Sora, that’s ridiculous. Your entire family isn’t going to come after you over some pictures.”

“Yes they are Roxas! You don’t know those people! All of them are stuck on the islands living vicariously through me! How many exciting things do you think happen there?!”

“I can answer that for you,” Riku added. “None.”

“Why don’t they just leave then?” Roxas asked, still not understanding what the big deal was. Ven didn’t understand it either. But then he and Roxas didn’t have too much family outside of the immediate.

“I don’t know,” Sora shrugged, oddly calm now despite his earlier outburst. “I guess it’s a tradition thing. Our families have been there for generations. Everyone was surprised when Kairi was adopted since she wasn’t born there. And Van’s dad and Aunt Aki leaving was a downright scandal.”

“You wouldn’t believe the drama we went through just because we wanted to go to Twilight U for college,” Kairi pitched in. “Selphie stopped talking to me for like a month.”

Ven found that a surprise. That anything could get Selphie Tilmitt to stop talking at all was beyond him. Well, anything besides explosions. Then she was squealing wordlessly with glee.

…He was starting to think there was something odd about Destiny Islands in general. Maybe it was in the water.

“I think we’re all ignoring the issue here!” Sora shouted yet again. Ven felt Roxas sit up behind him abruptly.

“Ienzo, no! Don’t throw that at him, you’ll probably break his skull!”

“Sorry,” Sora said, much more quietly this time. “But seriously, I might have to make a mad dash for that flashdrive.”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you just wait for the tram? It’s not like the library’s closing anytime soon.”

“Did you just ask Sora to wait for something?” Roxas asked over Ven’s shoulder.

“He can’t even wait in an atm line, what makes you think he’ll wait for a tram?” Riku snorted.

“That was _one time_! Plus, my laptop is dead and my mom’s gonna kill me if she doesn’t get those pictures today. And my charger broke, so I kinda need yours.”

Ven decided, while the island trio was arguing and Roxas was trying to convince Ienzo that his lexicon should not be used as a weapon, to be proactive and look through his brother’s photos. After all even if Roxas didn’t take any pictures there was every possibility that Lea did. Ven scrolled through the multiple folders, dutifully avoiding the ones named with Lenny faces and a different year each attached to them because he seriously didn’t want to know what that was, until…aha!

D-Con Pics.

And there they all were. Pictures of Roxas and Ven with their faces painted like the Siamese Cats from Lady and the Tramp, pictures of Aqua and Naminé wearing Minnie Mouse ears with different colored bows, pictures of Roxas, Lea and Xion smushing sea-sal ice cream into each other’s faces, pictures of Vanitas glaring sullenly into the camera after Ven had plopped a Pluto hat on his head and, of course, pictures of Sora, Riku and Kairi completely decked out in their Disney merch.

“Uh guys?”

Said island trio had devolved into full blown bickering. He didn’t even know what they were arguing about anymore.

“—and then Sion was like ‘that’s not even a good place to take a nap’ and I don’t know what they expected from me—”

“—should’ve told her not to follow me around with the camera, that’s not even—”

“—maybe we should’ve called them more often because look where we are now—”

Yeah, Ven wasn’t even going to try and figure out what was going on there.

“Guys!” he tried again. They all quieted down and stared at him. He took that as his cue to turn the laptop around and show them the pictures that had sparked this entire incident. The pictures that were the reason they were even in the library in the first place. The three stared at the pictures, wide eyed, before Sora lunged for the laptop.

“Oh my god you’re a life saver Ven! I would kiss you but those lips have touched Vanitas’ and that kinda terrifies me.”

If the look on Riku’s face wasn’t so comical, Ven might’ve actually felt mildly offended by that. Despite the comment, he gently pulled the laptop back out of Sora’s grip.

“I’ll send the pictures, just give me your mom’s email address.” The unspoken ‘before you break Roxas’ laptop too and he kills you’ was heavily implied. Speaking of Roxas, Ven’s twin turned around and stared owlishly at his computer. Those wide eyes drifted up to Ven’s face.

“You were in my pictures?”

“Yup.”

“You didn’t click on the Lenny face ones did you?!”

“Nope.”

“Oh thank god.”

Riku and Kairi both sent raised eyebrows at Roxas.

“I don’t think I wanna know what the ‘Lenny face’ ones are,” Kairi said, looking (probably rightfully) grossed out.

“It’s probably porn. Her email is sunny.hikari@lkm.di,” Sora quipped bluntly, which earned him a chop on the head from Roxas. Ven ignored them both and sent the pictures. Through the most blessed of miracles, the library internet even decided to cooperate with them and didn’t chug for over an hour.

Not that it didn’t still take twenty minutes.

Sora flopped back onto the carpet, sighing once the pictures were finally sent. Riku sat down next to him and patted his hair sympathetically. Kairi reached an arm out from her veritable fortress of beanbags and attempted to do the same, but ultimately ended up lightly smacking his nose over and over again. He didn’t seem to mind much.

Ven sat back as well, leaning against Roxas who had settled for sitting up. He’d taken back his laptop after all the drama and occupied himself with a downloaded copy of Finest Fantasy. The only sounds coming from him were the tapping of keys and the quiet buzz of music still playing out of his earbuds. Everything had just about settled down and finally their little group was quiet. Ven even chanced a glance behind him. Ienzo was ignoring them. All was calm again.

“Hey Sora, you got a reply back from your mom,” Roxas noted. Ven peaked over at the laptop. Sure enough, the browser with the email tab was still open and showing a notification for one message. Sora shifted back up into a crossed-legged position.

“What’s it say?”

Roxas clicked on the message.

“These are absolutely adorable. I hope you’ve cleaned your apartment and made some space. Tell Van I’m coming to see you both,” Roxas read.

Ven was sure Sora’s responding groan could be heard across Twilight Town.


End file.
